


An Occupied Bathroom

by Tdreaming87



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 15:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19771288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdreaming87/pseuds/Tdreaming87
Summary: This is a short one inspired by a video of an interview in which Timmy leaves an interview and Armie is confused. I assumed Timmy had to use the bathroom.Timmy and Armie find themselves in an empty bathroom before the interview and neither of them have to pee.





	An Occupied Bathroom

“Timmy, do you need to pee before this interview starts?” Armie asks.  
“Yeah I think I do. What about you.”  
“No, I don’t have go.” Armie replies  
“You should at least try. It might be long interview.” Timmy encourages him.  
“Ok. Fine, let’s find a bathroom.”   
They find one and Armie enters followed by Timmy. Timmy walks past the entire row of stalls and back to the door.  
“What the hell are you doing?” Armie asks, confused.  
“Nothing, just checking to make sure there is no one in here.” Timmy replies with a grin. He locks the door.   
“Timmy…”  
“I don’t really have to pee.” Timmy says as he pushes Armie against the sink. He pushes his body snug with Armie’s and kisses Armie with a passion that surprises them both.  
“God, Timmy...” Armie moans into Timmy’s neck “We have like five minutes.”  
“Don’t worry. I’ll make it quick.” Timmy says as he drops to his knees in front of Armie. Timmy unbuckles Armie’s belt and lowers his pants. Timmy is surprised to find nothing underneath.   
"Wow... That’s very naughty of you.”   
“What can I say?” Armie says “I couldn’t find any clean undies this morning.”  
Timmy laughs and take Armie’s semi hard cock in his hands. He strokes it slowing until it fully hard.   
“You are killing me kid.” Armie moans. “Please...”  
Before Armie could finish his sentence, Timmy takes that hard cock into his mouth and takes in deep in throat. Armie's hand moves to the back of Timmy’s head to keep it place. Armie loves seeing Timmy like this. His cock so deep in that precious mouth that Timmy nose touches his belly.   
It took Timmy a lot of practice to be able deepthroat Armie’s large cock without feeling like he was suffocating. Once he learned, he loved to do. He knew Armie got so much pleasure from it. Armie releases Timmy hair to allow a moment for him to catch his breath.

Timmy uses his tongue to move up and down the shaft of Armie’s cock. While doing this, Timmy gently squeezes Armie's balls.   
Armie's fingers are now digging into Timmy shoulders, a sign that he is about to cum. Timmy puts Armie’s cock back in his mouth and quickly sucks it.   
“Ugh, I’m going to cum.” Armie moans and pulls out of Timmy’s mouth just in time to cover Timmy’s face with a huge load.   
Armie knows Timmy loves to receive cum on his face. It’s a major turn for him.   
“Oh no.” Timmy says has be realizes he now has a raging hard on. Armie notices.   
“Too bad we’re out of time to take care of that.” Armie says, laughing, as he wets a paper towel and cleans Timmy’s face with it.  
“Come on.” Armie say, pulling Timmy to his feet and pushing him through the door. “We’ve got an interview to do.”


End file.
